New recruits to seed
by Gojim Sajem
Summary: A story of a few new cadets trying to get into seed Squall has chose Zell to join Gojim and the other new seed cadets in a mission to stop an evil warlock and save the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gojim was reading the paper when he decided to go back to his dorm and play on the new game that he had bought for the Xbox. When he got back to his dorm and was just about to put the game on when headmaster Cid called  
  
"Gojim, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Tanya, Jack and Rinoa please come to my office!" Gojim then turned off the Xbox and said  
  
"This is just typical I start to put something on I get called to see the headmaster!" then he made his way to the headmasters office.  
  
When he got there Cid told them that they was going on a mission to help a rebel group liberate a place called Timber so Rinoa said  
  
"I thought that we had already liberated timbre from the sorceress Cid I thought that my Squall had done that already just 4 years ago!"  
  
Cid told them that it was another force that had taken over Timber and the old rebel force had started to reorganise and they wanted help to do what they did 4 years ago. Cid also told them that the rebels had asked specifically for two groups so they could do this before anyone knew of the rebels this time and that is why he chose them he also added that Rinoa would be back home where she belongs with her farther.  
  
Squall told headmaster Cid that his group could do this assignment and he wasn't going to leave Rinoa all alone again because of what happened the last time.  
  
So Cid told squall to pick three others to be in his group and Gojim would lead the others that weren't picked by Squall. Squall picked Rinoa as his first then Irvine as his second and finally he picked Selphie, so this left Zell, Tanya and Jack to be on Gojim's team.  
  
Zell was walking to his dorm which was three doors from Gojim's dorm so he walked with Gojim to his dorm when he heard  
  
"Who's ya new friend Chicken wuss?" "Why you b*****d what did you say Seifer!"  
  
Gojim told Zell to just walk away instead of getting kicked of this mission for him to be elected to go. Zell agreed to what Gojim said and went into his dorm to get some rest for the mission which starts the next morning.  
  
Gojim was playing on the Xbox when Jack knocked on the door and then entered to see what Gojim was doing. Squall and Rinoa was training in the training room getting ready for the mission the next day. Jack told Gojim the information of the sorceress that Squall and the others had defeated 4 years earlier which had interested him to join the seed corporation to see how good he could become.  
  
Jack told Gojim all that he had found out then went back to his dorm. Later that night Gojim went to the practice area just like he did for the last few years to fight cloned monsters that were captivated by the people that help run the garden.  
  
He beat about 15 when someone told him that he shouldn't be in the practice area so he left for a midnight snack. He then went back to his dorm but he was blocked by one of the guards who asked him to go on a little errand which would take a few hours but he would pay £100 if he was to do the errand and complete it so Gojim agreed to do this errand for the guard.  
  
The guard told Gojim the errand was to defeat 50 monsters so he could get through the practice area so that he could go to the security area. Gojim told the guard that he would be back in half an hour because he was going to get some help from someone and run off.  
  
Gojim stopped running because he was were he wanted to be which was outside Jack's dorm room but he only knocked on the door and told Jack about the money then he ran to Tanya's dorm and told her the same as what he had told Jack.  
  
They all headed back to the practice area and got the job done so the guard gave them all £100 each for there troubles and left. Gojim told the other two to go back to there dorms and get some sleep because they have a big job to do the next day and they were leaving at 11:00am so Tanya and Jack left Gojim to do what he was doing. Gojim carried on training all night when he got back to his dorm he fell asleep as soon as he laid on his bed.  
  
Zell went and woke Jack up then asked what was up with Gojim because he would not answer him when he knocked on the door at 9:45 so he thinks that something is wrong with him.  
  
Tanya went to the library to see tell her friend that she would be gone for a bit because she was going on a mission with her training partners and another seed employer so they would not see each other for a while.  
  
Jack and Zell both went to see if Gojim was alright but by the time that they had got there Gojim was doing exercises at the gym but no one knew other than himself.  
  
Squall and the others were already and waiting when Gojim, Zell, Tanya and Jack got there. Jack asked Gojim where he had been for an hour because he and Zell both tried to wake him but they found out that Gojim wasn't in his dorm at 9:45 so they were curious.  
  
Gojim said that it was time to start the mission and that he would tell the later because he wanted to set off before they miss the train to where they were going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Gojim told Zell that they were going to find the Ragnarok because it held technology to help them on their mission and that was the prime directive for Gojim, Zell, Jack and Tanya.  
  
Tanya asked Gojim what they would do with the ship if they found it because it was supposed to have been destroyed 3 years ago along with the old garden. Gojim told her that they had to retrieve any data what was in the Ragnarok then meet up with Squall.  
  
Jack and Zell went into the main part of the train and started to play cards like every one at the garden. Jack had the best cards but he always made the wrong moves while playing cards so Zell had decided to help Jack learn to play the game properly.  
  
Mean while Selphie and Irvine were talking about how to make Selphie's garden designs better since she liked to work on the garden's quad area. Squall and Rinoa was in the hallway talking about the first sorceress and how they had to go through Rinoa to defeat her.  
  
Then the train stopped and a blind monk got on the train then the monk went to the seats using a white cane. When the monk sat down he did not say a word to any one. Gojim went to say hello to the monk but the monk got up and walked away. The monk went to the room where he was supposed to be staying in and went inside the room not intending to go back out of the room until he got where he wanted to go.  
  
"Hey Gojim you told us that you would tell us where you had been before we had set off tell us because you won't tell us if you don't tell us now you will never tell us will you Gojim!"  
  
Gojim told them that he never went back to his dorm because he was then he stopped and laughed while walking away from them. Tanya then asked him where he had been and he told her that he was training all night so he was going to have a nap until they got to where they were going.  
  
Tanya told Jack and Zell about what Gojim had been doing all night, but Zell told her that Gojim was lying to her because he would have told them that he was there but he had just laughed at them and walked away from them.  
  
Gojim got to his room and entered the room when he heard a scream coming from down the hall way and he went to see who was screaming at that time of night so he walked down the hall and there was no one there.  
  
Gojim then scratched his head then walked back to his room and then he heard another scream but he just ignored it and carried on walking to his room. Zell then jumped in front of Gojim and started to act about so Gojim called him immature and he now knew why Squall wanted Selphie and Irvine instead of him.  
  
Zell turned and walked away but he called Gojim a twat. Gojim then entered his room and laid on the bed and went to sleep.  
  
While sleeping he had a dream he was fighting someone and he lost the fight and was killed where he was laid but he lost because his friends abandoned him during the fight. He also saw the destruction of the world that he knew plus there would be only Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine who would live to see this happen because they would cause this by killing every one that Gojim knew.  
  
Gojim and the others got off the train and went to the hotel and booked in. Gojim told the others that he was going to look around the place and he told the others to do what they wanted to.  
  
Tanya decided to go look around with Gojim and Zell and Jack decided to go see if anyone played cards so they could see if they were good enough to beat people.  
  
Gojim told Tanya that he didn't care what Zell and Jack was up to because he knew that Jack would help them if they got into a fight and if they really needed his help but Zell was a different case because they didn't know Zell well yet.  
  
Tanya explained that they should trust Zell to be where they were if they were in trouble and Zell would stand by his team instead of walking away and leaving his friends to loose.  
  
Squall and Rinoa was still on the train because there mission was to go straight to Timbre and find out what is happening there.  
  
The bind monk was still on the train but he then went to see Selphie and Irvine, when he got to them he asked them if they were off to Timber because he was heading there to see the governor to see if he could help the governor with his problems in the city.  
  
Squall and Rinoa then turned up and told the monk that they would take care of the trouble and they don't need help by anyone because they already had a backup team going to find the ultimate spaceship.  
  
The monk then walked off once again laughing at what Squall had said about not needing any help with this mission but the he got a call from his boss who said  
  
"Alex get back to our Garden because we have new orders and they apply to all our new SEED crew at Timber. We have to help two groups from Balamb we need to tell you what we have been told so get back here!"  
  
The train then stopped in Timber and Alex got off first and disappeared then Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine got off the train and Squall told the others to go see what has happened since they had liberated it 4 years ago.  
  
Gojim had spent 3 hours looking for something that could help him get stronger than Squall but all he had found was normal swords in every weapon shops that he went to. Tanya got some new daggers and some new material. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Squall went to see the general of Timber and Rinoa went with him. She also went to see how her resistance group was doing.  
  
Selphie went to see her friends at Timber Garden, Irvine tried to follow her but she told him that she wanted to do this on her own and told him to scout around the area to see if there was any trouble around.  
  
Gojim finally found what he wanted to find and he bought the newest gunblade that was around. He showed it to Tanya and then unloaded his old gunblade and gave it to her. He told her how to use it.  
  
Zell and Jack went up a hill to a hotel because that is they were supposed to be meeting Gojim and Tanya. Zell told Jack that he wanted to have a game of cards with him to see if he was getting any better than he was.  
  
Rinoa was in her room when she heard a bang on her door so she opened the door but no one was there so she closed the door and went back to what she was doing which was watching a film called Predator while she was on her own so she could get familiar with horror films.  
  
She then decided to go and see Squall, she also wanted to tell him about what had happened while she was in her room on her own because there was only them two in the hotel and she thought that he would help her, but when she got there she found him asleep on his bed so she went back to her room and went to sleep.  
  
"Jack and Zell went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Zell fell down, jack got a suck and said 'oh fuck'!"  
  
So Zell got up and followed the voice because it carried on repeating until Zell got to the lounge then he had a quick look around then shouted.  
  
"I'M NOT GAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! COME AND GET SOME WHOEVER YOU ARE AND I'LL KICK YOU'R ASS!"  
  
Then he went back to the room where Jack had just woke up but he never heard any thing other than Zell shouting but he didn't know what he was shouting about or what he was shouting.  
  
Jack got out of bed and went for a walk around the area since Zell had asked him to because he thought that he was hearing things, Jack looked around then he heard a laugh so he went to check it out but he didn't find any thing so he went back to the room that he was in and told Zell about the laughter.  
  
Selphie was in Timber Garden and was with her friends until she heard a scream from outside the Garden but all she saw was Irvine getting off with Quistis so she went over to Quistis and gave her a bitch slap  
  
"Get off my man you bitch I'll kill you next time I see you hitting on my man and you Irvy I'm ashamed with you! How could you do this with that slut behind my back?"  
  
"sorry but she gave my too much attention unlike you your too tied up with your friends instead of paying any attention to me so it was the only time I did anything like this so get off my back about it and by the way I'm a ladies man "  
  
Quistis left Selphie and Irvine to argue when she saw something moving but when she looked there was nothing there so she went back to the others but there was no one there.  
  
"looks likes they made up but he went with that whore instead of waiting out here this time ah well looks like I'll have to try it on with Squall to see if I can break him and Rinoa up so that I can have him"  
  
Rinoa then woke up about 9:45am and went to see Squall still asleep so she woke him up and told him every thing that had happed to her, Quistis then entered and told Squall that Rinoa had tried it on with Irvine and to ask Selphie if he didn't believe her.  
  
"In fact don't bother phoning that slut phone Irvine and hell tell you that he was with Rinoa all night"  
  
Squall phoned Selphie and asked if Rinoa was with Irvine the night before so Selphie told Squall that he was with Quistis not Rinoa and not to believe anything that she had said to him plus she had bitch slapped her for hitting on her man.  
  
Tanya was always with Gojim so they were like they were going with each other, but Tanya always tried to hint to Gojim that she liked him but it looked like he wasn't intrested in her, but he was.  
  
Then he say a blinding flash then a loud noise, they then saw a big red ship start to hover over the place where they were and they also say something that they had never seen before.  
  
"What the heck is that thing Gojim do something I'm scared please don't let it kill me I don't want to die today"  
  
Gojim and Tanya both turned around to see who it was and surprisingly it was his brother Gary.  
  
"Who are you little boy how do you know Gojim and why don't you go home? Because there is not going to be any trouble where we are not today"  
  
Gojim told Tanya that Gary was Gojim's younger brother who was scared about everything that is why only one of them got into seed and that is why she only knew him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Tanya then said sorry to Gary, and looked up again at the red ship she then asked Gojim if that was the Ragnarok, Gojim nodded his head and told her to phone Jack and Zell.  
  
Gojim told Gary to run away and to find a safe spot away from the fighting one hour later Jack and Zell turned up and told Gojim what had happened to them and about someone playing a prank on them.  
  
Then the mysterious person landed on the ground and told them that he didn't want to fight. Gojim asked what the mysterious person wanted and why he had come to Earth in the first place.  
  
The person told that that he was after the Ragnarok and that he would beat any one that tried to stop him from taking the Ragnarok and then he disappeared into nowhere.  
  
When the person had gone Gojim said that they would have to find this person and stop him from taking the ship so they could fly into space and they could find a way to defeat the person.  
  
Tanya told Gojim that she was going with him but he shook his head and told her that he wanted to do this alone, so she told him that she was there to help him and that she would do anything to help him.  
  
Gojim said thanks and asked her to look after Gary for him and that he would be back as soon as possible, he also told Zell and Jack not to worry about the person who was playing pranks on them because the person would pay when they found out who it was.  
  
Gojim then set off on his own to find the mysterious person who disappeared into nowhere, he started to think about what he would do if he never returned and he didn't get a chance to become stronger than Squall Leonheart so he turned back and started walking back slowly.  
  
Squall phoned Tanya to see if they had done there first objective and to see if she had an idea of what Gojim was up to because he was loyal to seed unlike Gojim who was on about quitting seed .  
  
Tanya told Squall that she had no idea about what he had told her, then she told him that if Gojim was quitting she would quit too because she would nether let him leave seed on his own because he was like a brother to her. She also said that they were still doing objective one.  
  
Squall told her that there team had already done there first objective and that he and Rinoa would help them if they needed any help but Tanya told them that they didn't want there help just yet and they would do the first objective without them, then she hung up and told Jack about what Squall had said to her.  
  
When Gojim got back to the place where the others were he told them that he wanted to say that he was sorry for bringing them into this objective and they could do what they wanted, that also included going and helping him do this objective.  
  
Tanya told Gojim that she was going with him and she didn't care if she died trying to help him so he told her that if they went to fight this mysterious person he would not let anything happen to them.  
  
Zell and Jack also told him that they would help him in battle. Jack then asked him if he was going to quit seed and become a normal person again because he would join so Tanya said that if he quit they would be loosing a good member of there organisation.  
  
Gojim told them that he didn't know what he was doing and that he wasn't quitting seed until he got sick of being a member and that he wanted to carry on with the mission and not get called back to the Garden.  
  
Then they all set off to find the mysterious person and to take the Ragnarok from him, Gojim told everyone to get a good night sleep because this was the big test for them, Tanya asked Gojim if she could have a word with him so he agreed to talk to her.  
  
Tanya told him that she wanted to go with him because she wanted to be around him and she wouldn't be able to stay in seed if he would die during this battle because she liked him and that she would regret not being able to help him. He replied by telling her that he would usually be against letting her go on this type of mission because he didn't want her to get hurt because she was like a sister to him.  
  
Zell and Jack both overheard what had been said during the conversation and they both decided to set Tanya up to see if what Gojim had said was true or if he was covering something up.  
  
Jack went and told Tanya that Gojim had gone without them and only she was allowed to go and find him, she then ran off into forest where all the danger was but she didn't care because Gojim was supposed to have gone into the forest first.  
  
She got about ten meters in before she realised that they had lied to her and then she phoned Gojim who didn't know where she was because Jack had told him that she was looking for him.  
  
Tanya told Him that she was in a forest full of monsters and she was in the north area forest which is the largest forest to explore.  
  
When Gojim found Zell and Jack he told them to show him where this forest where Tanya was and he also told them that if they play this kind of prank on Tanya or him he would see that they would never be a part of his team again, Jack said that he was sorry and took Gojim to the forest and told him that he would have to go and find her himself, Gojim agreed to go alone and then he set off to find Tanya. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It took Gojim three hours to find Tanya but when he found her she was laid unconscious and she was surrounded by monster so he chased them off and started to walk out with her when something caught his eye so he went to take a look.  
  
The object was small and it had the Sajem family crest inside of it so Gojim picked the crystal ball up and put it in his pocket where it started to glow light.  
  
When they got back to the camp site Gojim showed Jack the crystal with the Sajem family crest and asked him to find out as much as he could on the crystal and his family and also to find out what connection that linked the two together.  
  
Jack asked Gojim to hand the crystal ball over to him so he did but once Gojim handed it over to Jack it burnt Jack's hand so he dropped it and Gojim picked the crystal up so Jack told him that it was only he who could handle the crystal.  
  
Tanya asked Gojim if they could go and train in the forest which he had found the family artefact. He told her that he would go to that forest and train later but right now he was going to bed to get some sleep.  
  
A few hours later after he woke up Jack told him that they had found out about the artefact and that it was a guardian force to his great, great, great grand farther who was also known as Gojim that is how the two are linked to each other and that the crystal is a device to keep the guardian force sealed in so only the Sajem family can use it.  
  
Gojim told Jack to keep trying to find information on the crystal, he then walked over to Tanya's tent and went in to it Tanya was still asleep so he left the tent and want looking for some fire wood so that the others could relax as usual but Tanya who normally goes to help him.  
  
Tanya woke up ten minutes after Gojim had left the site to fetch some fire wood, she wanted to see of Gojim was ready to go train with her so she went and asked Jack if he had seen Gojim but he told her that he hadn't seen Gojim and walked off to see if Zell was going to play cards with him.  
  
Zell was on the phone to Squall asking him why Selphie couldn't be on Gojim's team because he didn't like getting bossed around by a Seed cadet when he was a higher rank than the three that he was with.  
  
Squall told Zell that they already had someone who could use the same weapon as Selphie but they didn't have anyone who could use martial arts as a weapon so he let them have Zell on there team for that reason.  
  
Rinoa then walked into the room that Squall was in so he hung up the phone and told her what Zell had said. Rinoa started to laugh and then she stopped and told Squall that Gojim and the others had found the Ragnarok and then walked back out of the room. Squall phoned Tanya to see if what Rinoa had told him was true but to his surprise there was no answer so he decided to send Selphie and Irvine to find them and find out what was happening with the other group because they didn't report when they were supposed to.  
  
Squall then went for a look around the city and he then went into a pub when he heard a scream so he ran out of the pub and he finally saw the warlock. Squall stopped the warlock from killing the person who he was about to kill and asked the warlock who he was.  
  
The warlock told Squall that he was the great Swiftini, Squall asked why he wanted to take over Timber. The warlock told Squall of his sister who was the sorceress that Squall had defeated four years ago so he wanted to finish what she had started.  
  
The warlock also told him that he would go through anyone that tried to stop him then he disappeared into nowhere. Squall then phoned Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa and told them to get back to the general's H.Q. because he had something to tell them all about there new enemy.  
  
Gojim finally got back from collecting the fire wood and then he saw Tanya who looked a little angry with him so he said  
  
"Why are you p****d of with me I'll still go training with you if you want but when I went to see if you wanted to go earlier you was asleep so I had to keep myself busy didn't I?, and we needed wood for the fire or we would have been freezing tonight anyway! I have found the Ragnarok! So we can go get it can't we so let's go if ya want to train"  
  
Tanya agreed to go training with Gojim since he promised her that he would earlier that morning, They set off to the forest where he had found her laying unconscious on the floor surrounded by monsters.  
  
While they were training, someone entered the camp site and took pictures of Jack and Zell playing. chess, and then they stopped and started to enter a dark room so the mysterious person left the camp site.  
  
Two hours later Gojim and Tanya went back to the camp and went into there tents to get some rest. Gojim heard a noise and went outside to see who it was and what it wanted.  
  
The person who was outside was the great Swiftini and his associate who was unknown until Gojim asked who he was, he said that he was called Ali who wanted to take over the Garden that Gojim and the others were from.  
  
Tanya over heard everything that was said and went to see who was there but there was only two people there when she looked outside, she asked Gojim who he was talking to so they disappeared when he looked around to tell her who it was.  
  
Gojim told her about an unknown person and a person called Ali wanted to take over the Garden which defeated Swiftini's sister the sorceress which nearly took over the world.  
  
Tanya then went back into her tent and went to sleep, Jack and Zell then went back to there game of chess and Gojim went into his tent and went to sleep.  
  
Early the next morning Tanya went into Gojim's Tent and woke him up, she told him that her weapons had gone from where she had put them and the only weapon left in the camp was his old gunblade.  
  
She also asked him to take the old gunblade and find the weapons so they could continue there quest to find the Ragnarok.  
  
Gojim reminded here that he knew where the Ragnarok was and they were going to go get it today until this had happened to them and he then set off to find the weapons.  
  
Gojim was just about to pass a cave when he heard laughing coming from inside of it so he entered the dark cave.  
  
He decided to try and find a way to light his path, he took the crystal out of his pocket and it lit the area where he was. The cave had multiple corridors to explore which started to confuse Gojim but he just followed the laughing until it stopped an hour later.  
  
Gojim explored multiple corridors until he finally found what he was looking for. When he went to retrieve the weapons he noticed another crystal with two family crests on it. One was the Sajem family crest and the other was Lorie family crest.  
  
Gojim picked the crystal and the weapons and was just about to exit the cave when he was stopped by Seifer who said  
  
"Well look what we have here! If it isn't the chicken wuss's new friend, Get off those weapons there mine now so leave them there and get out of my cave or I'll make you pay"  
  
Gojim carried on walking out of the cave when Seifer showed up and tried to stop him from taking the weapons back to there original owners. He also saw the crystal that Gojim had.  
  
When Gojim got out side the cave he used the power of Xeroen to destroy the cave so Seifer could not get out or hide anything in it again.  
  
Gojim finally got back to the camp site there were monsters attacking it so he once again released the power of Xeroen and then he gave the other crystal to Tanya Lorie and told her to unleash its power so it would become her guardian force and only have her family crest on it.  
  
She did as Gojim told her to do and she unleashed its power to reveal Marino. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Marino flooded the enemies away with his tidal attack. Once all the monsters had been beaten Gojim gave the others their weapons back and told them who had stolen their weapons.  
  
Zell could not believe who had stole there weapons, and then Gojim went back into his tent and got his stuff together because they were going to retrieve the Ragnarok and they were going to fly it to Timber.  
  
While they were on their journey Ali stopped them in their tracks and told them that if they could beat him he would help them get the Ragnarok and he could even help them beat the great Swiftini.  
  
Gojim told Ali that he would have to prove himself to be good instead of him being bad, but Ali couldn't prove that straight away. Jack asked Gojim if they could carry on without having to fight Ali.  
  
Tanya explained that the only way to go forward was to beat Ali and let him join their team. Ali then got ready for battle as so did Gojim, Tanya wanted to battle but Gojim told her that he was going to do the battle alone.  
  
The battle then started with Ali making a dash at Gojim. Gojim dogged the attack and then tried to counter the attack with one of his own but Ali had disappeared into nowhere.  
  
Gojim stopped and looked around but then out of nowhere Ali attacked Gojim from behind then he started to laugh at him.  
  
"How are you ever going to beat me like that if you just stand around doing nothing to beat me?"  
  
Gojim told Ali that his comment was a good one and then he attacked Ali with every thing that he had. Gojim started to fight but Ali got bored and said that he had enough with fighting and then he disappeared once again.  
  
"Until the next time Gojim!"  
  
Ali then told Swiftini about his battle with Gojim and how Gojim could not touch him because of his ability to disappear without a moments notice. Tanya asked Gojim how the battle had gone but he ignored her and went into his tent.  
  
"How do I beat someone who can disappear like that? What will happen if we can't beat him at all and he destroys every thing? What if I die thanks to him it can't end like this I won't let it end like this!"  
  
Gojim after talking to himself for three hours went outside and went training with no to help him because he thought that he was a let down due to the last fight with Ali. He also wanted to get stronger than he was so he had a chance to beat Ali. When Tanya found out that Gojim had gone training without her she decided to go look for him.  
  
When she had finally found him after four hours of looking she noticed that he had changed in a way that she had never seen him before. She was used to seeing him all confident that he was strong enough to beat any opponent than he faced but this time he looked determined to get stronger other than chilling out and letting the opponent try to beat him.  
  
Tanya decided to try and talk to him but he told her to go back to the camp or go and take the other two to Squall and tell him that Gojim wanted no help with the mission.  
  
Tanya told Gojim that she wasn't going until he told her why he was being this way to her. So he told her everything that happened in the fight. She told him that it didn't matter about the fight and that all that matters is if he would let her train with him.  
  
Gojim agreed to let her train with him but he would not take it easy on anything that came across his path. So they walked further into the forest that they had ever been during their stay at the camp that they were at.  
  
Zell tried to open Gojim's tent to see what was in it but he couldn't open it because it had a lock on it. So Zell tried to get into Tanya's tent and he was successful when he was inside of the tent he looked around to see if he could find a connection between Gojim and her.  
  
Zell found what he wanted to know. He found a lot of pictures of Gojim and he also found her diary so he took it and then left her tent. Zell then went to his own tent and started to read the diary.  
  
When Gojim and Tanya got back from training they had a little chat then they went into there tents. Zell then woke up because he fell asleep while reading her diary when he realised that she wanted to be his girl friend.  
  
Zell decided to go and tell Gojim but Tanya was already telling Gojim that someone had stole her diary and ransacked her tent. Gojim promised her that he would find out who had done it.  
  
Later that night Zell woke Jack and told him what he had found out and that if Gojim or Tanya found out he would be in trouble. Jack told Zell to go tell Gojim and Tanya that he had stole the diary but Zell shook his head and told him that he would tell Gojim but not Tanya.  
  
The next morning Zell told Gojim about the diary and that he had read the diary, he also told Gojim that Tanya wanted to go with him. Gojim told Zell to stop being stupid and to give the diary back to Tanya.  
  
Zell took the diary back to Tanya and told her that he was sorry for tacking it and trashing her tent. Tanya then kicked off at Zell then she attacked him Jack tried to stop her but he got knocked across the camp.  
  
Gojim expected her to kick off at him but not to attack him. Zell started to plead her to stop but she carried on. Then he told her that if she wanted to have some privacy she should use a lock like Gojim.  
  
Tanya got sick of listening to Zell and decided to kick him all over, after she had done what she had decided to do she unleashed the power of Marino on Zell but just before she could attack with Marino Gojim called on the power of Xeroen to stop Marino's tidal attack.  
  
"Stop now Tanya you have done enough damage to both Jack and Zell, now why do you think that I won't let you fight most battles at the side of me because you lose you cool to easily! Calm down and maybe I'll let you fight along side of me like I do in training!"  
  
Zell told her that he would not like to be against her in a real battle because she would probably kill him, Tanya walked away because Gojim had told her to go calm down and she wanted to get away form Zell.  
  
A few hours later Gojim went to find Tanya but he couldn't find her so he went back to his tent, fell on the floor and went to sleep.  
  
The next day Tanya walked into his tent and asked him if they were going training again. Gojim told her that he would go training with her. Tanya and Gojim set off to go training when she remembered what Zell had said to her about locking her tent.  
  
She told Gojim that she was heading back so she could lock her tent like he had, Gojim told her that he would stay where he was and wait for her to get back.  
  
When she got to the camp Zell and Jack were both playing cards, Jack asked Tanya if she wanted to have a game but she told him that she was too busy to ply cards with any one.  
  
"Probably trying to get Gojim to go out with her Jack, it's no use trying to get her to have a game of cards anyway it's your move!"  
  
"Zell why do you have to be so mean to me! Anyway Zell you're a top class ASSHOLE so leave me alone!!"  
  
Zell told Tanya that he probably could beat her so she just walked to her tent and put a padlock on the zip of it and then she walked off.  
  
When she got back to where Gojim was she noticed that he wasn't there so she stopped and looked around then she saw a blinding light.  
  
When she got closer to the light she saw Gojim fighting Ali again this time Gojim had unleashed the power of Xeroen. Tanya then realised that what Gojim was doing.  
  
Tanya started to walk over to Gojim and Ali but Ali then dropped to the floor nearly dead but Gojim told him that he would not kill him instead he could join him and help his team find the Ragnarok.  
  
Tanya went to the two and asked who had won the fight this time so Ali told her that if he had won Gojim would be either dead or injured after the fight but instead it was him who was hurt.  
  
Tanya told Gojim that Zell was still teasing her about what she had wrote in her diary. Gojim told her that it didn't matter about that so she looked at him and asked why it didn't matter.  
  
Gojim started to walk off so she followed him and when she got to his side she asked him what he meant about what he said to her, he explained that he would have preferred her to tell him how she felt about him instead of writing about it.  
  
She then told him that she was not sure how he felt about her so she was scared about telling him just in case he didn't feel the same because she would feel humiliated whenever she was around him.  
  
Gojim then tuned to her and just looked at her then turned back north and carried on walking then he told her he felt the same way as her but it was harder for him to try and find a way to tell her.  
  
Then a giant T-Rex come around the corner and attacked Tanya but it was stopped by Gojim.  
  
"You're not getting her"  
  
Then Gojim used his most powerful move which was called the Final Blaze. The T-Rex then fell to the ground. Gojim then made sure that it wouldn't get back up by stabbing it in the head with his gunblade.  
  
After Gojim had finished the T-Rex the two carried on walking north Tanya told him that she was thankful for him saving her life but he told her not to worry about it.  
  
When they had finished walking north they ended back at the camp, Gojim told Tanya that she could go wherever she wanted. She told him that she was going for a walk then she was going to bed. After that Gojim went into his tent and got laid down and went to sleep not long after Tanya went into his tent and got laid down next to him.  
  
The next morning Zell entered Gojim's tent as he usually did then once he saw the two together he went and got a camera and went back to the tent and took a picture of them together. 


End file.
